Talk:Danzō Shimura
NOTE: Please do not add theories on who Danzo is. Unless it is confirmed, it will not be put into articles. Narutopedia is not a Forum. If you would like to discuss your theories with people, go to a Naruto forum, search for one on Google. Right arm? Where does it say that he took Shisui's arm too? Jacce | Talk 07:42, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :On page 14 of chapter 459, Ao says that the chakra in Danzō's right shoulder, right arm, and right eye all have the colour of Shisui's chakra. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:19, 9 August 2009 (UTC) In the section about his sharingan, it says "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not white" but the sclera IS white, it should say "It is apparently damaged, as the sclera is not red" Correction to the above. The manga isn't in color, so it's hard to really tell the color of the sclera. But you can still make out difference between white and red in grayscale. Did you noticed that his right arm is diferent than the left...looks like a FACE! (compare to his face, are the same chakra lines, a they are different comparing to his left arm) --Blaublau94 (talk) 03:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :Now everybody will see the "face" he has on his right shoulder (chapter 459, page 14) --Blaublau94 (talk) 06:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I second this idead, it has EXACTLY the same lines as Danzo's face on his right shoulder, including the same mouth and a nose chakra lines. Can we add that somehow in appereance or something? --FlameSkarr (talk) 11:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't rush to conclutions. It's not a proof of anything. If it's a pattern like this in different individuals, it's more probable that they are general points in the body's Chakra Pathway System. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 15:10, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Disabled? It says in the background that Danzo is now disabled, shouldn't it say handicapped or injured or something, as he's still able to fight, make handsigns, etc.?-- (talk) 13:11, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Sharingan I think a better picture for his sharingan should be placed in his article. But Before its changed i wanna kno if its ok with you guys.Kon lover123 (talk) 02:38, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :The only better picture avaliable is an anime picture (which doesn't exist) and fanart (which would just be deleted anyway). If you mean a clean scanlation picture, then it will just be deleted anyway bcause it is a copy of a RAW image we already have.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 02:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi, Just found a colored pic of Danzo's sharingan. Here it is: File:DanzoSharingan.jpg This is where I got it from: http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/457/01-02/ --PrimeHunter32 (talk) 11:02, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Editing Locked? Why are we not able to edit the wiki page on Danzo? Who do I need to talk to in order to gain access? :I locked all the pages involved in the new chapter, as info from it is considered non allowed spoiler until tomorrow. Tomorrow you will be abel to edit the page again. Jacce | Talk 08:10, December 3, 2009 (UTC) The chapter is already out. I can give you a link: http://www.mangareader.net/93-41103-1/naruto/chapter-474.html User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:41, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I have read the chapter, that's how I knew which pages to lock. The rules however says no spoilers until Friday. Jacce | Talk 08:43, December 3, 2009 (UTC) What? That makes no sense! If the bloody chapter is out now shouldn't we do the SMART thing and updated it instead of waiting two bloody days?! User:GohanRULEZ|Sting! TenRyuoh!]] 08:52, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :It is to avoid revert wars. Jacce | Talk 16:13, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Nickname "The Darkness of the Shinobi"? When was he ever referred to as such? Yatanogarasu 22:15, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I have never seen it, my only guess would be in a fanbook. Simant (talk) 06:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::It's mentioned in the second fanbook. I do recall having read it in the manga as well, though, but I can't find where, so my mind may be playing tricks on me ^^ --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 10:33, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Roku Kage Is it notable that he is gurrently the only known Rokudaime Kage of any Village--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 10:06, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan He's not even hokage right, i thought he was just "acting" hokage until further notice.